The invention relates to a cam part for a variable sliding cam valve drive of an internal combustion engine, which cam part can be mounted on a basic shaft of the sliding cam valve drive fixedly so as to rotate with it but axially displaceably, and has one or more cam groups and at least one connecting link piece with at least one spiral groove for an actuator pin engagement.
A cam part of this type is disclosed in DE 10 2009 048 621 A1. It is disadvantageous that comparatively high displacement forces are necessary due to its mass and therefore inertia. The actuator pin, actuator, spiral groove, etc. are therefore subjected to correspondingly high loading as a result of respective shear and displacement forces. Unnecessarily high wear occurs during operation, which wear is greater the shorter, for example, the available circumferential displacement region of the spiral groove, for instance, inter alia, in the case of a double S spiral groove (three lifting cams) or in the case of a cam part with two sliding groups, as can be gathered from the abovementioned document, purely for reasons of mass.